Tomoe Tea Time
by OokiKuma
Summary: Berputar kepada kegiatan minum teh yang dijalani oleh Tomoe bersama dengan sang Master, Shinn, selaku pemenang dari Perang Cawan Suci.


Ketenangan yang berasal dari kesunyian dan kesenyapan dari malam hari yang datang begitu beristirahatnya matahari datang menyapa seorang Shinn yang tengah berada di balkon kamar yang ditempatinya. Ia tengah memandangi langit hitam kelabu sembari menyesap secangkir teh dengan ekspresi wajah tenang sementara tepat di seberangnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut, dia memasang raut agak kebingungan dengan segala situasi yang tengah menimpanya saat ini dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sembari sesekali mencuri pandang kepada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apakah ada yang salah, Tomoe?" Shinn berujar untuk menanyakan keadaan dari gadis di seberangnya, selaku pria dengan etika dan menjunjung idealnya untuk berperilaku ramah selayaknya seorang Magus dengan darah murni mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, ia mengucapkan segalanya dengan nada bicara yang penuh akan kesopanan, meski seharusnya dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan formalitas semacam itu.

"Teh yang kusediakan untuk menemani malam kita tidak sesuai dengan selera lidahmu?"

Shinn lanjut bertanya sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar merupakan perwujudan dari seorang pria penuh akan budaya berbahasa budi yang baik.

Sang gadis, atau mungkin juga wanita, tergantung cara orang memandang penampilannya, hanya bisa bergeleng sebelum mencicipi teh yang disediakan kepadanya dan memasang senyuman kepada pria yang menjadi teman jamuan teh malam tersebut.

"Tidak, rasanya sempurna, Master."

"Hm, begitu kah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu khawatir? Sungguh jarang untuk melihatmu begitu tenang dan terdiam seperti ini."

Sang pria berambut hitam seleher akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dan memunculkan dua buah mata emerald yang tengah menatap baik-baik seorang Tomoe, gadis yang tengah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya tapi sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk membuka paksa takbir rahsia yang berusaha untuk disembunyikannya.

Tomoe, selaku pihak yang ditanyai, berusaha untuk memunculkan sebuah senyuman. Pandangan matanya berusaha untuk memperhatikan hal selain keberadaan Shinn yang berada di depannya dan hal ini disadari oleh sang pria bermanik emerald.

Apakah sang gadis tengah gugup? Sebuah tebakan dibuat oleh Shinn, namun sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang sudah menjadi tebakannya, Tomoe akhirnya mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Pandangan mata merah ruby milik gadis itu bisa digambarkan sebagai sepasang mata kelinci yang tengah kebingungan dan kini, akhirnya memandang secara lurus kepada Shinn yang tidak terburu-buru untuk menanyai gadis tersebut.

"Anu, Master, kenapa kau mengajak Tomoe minum teh pada malam seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung keluar, meski dengan sedikit keraguan karena ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya nampak buruk dari sudut pandang sang Master, yakni Shinn, yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dan kini tengah dengan tenang meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Tangan miliknya meraih ke arah sebuah Macaron berwarna merah muda kemudian mulai memberikan gigitan mungil dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh keeleganan sebelum akhirnya mengedipkan matanya kepada Tomoe.

"Karena aku ingin."

Tidak ada alasan yang diberikan kepada sang gadis, apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Master sama sekali tidak menaruh fondasi dasar kelogisan di dalamnya, akan tetapi Tomoe yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

Ia terus menunggu, hanya untuk melihat seorang Shinn kembali mengambil sebuah Macaron lainnya yang kemudian disantapnya. Tentu saja, sang gadis yang dikenal sebagai salah satu Samurai wanita dengan legenda terhebat tersebut merasa seperti orang bodoh karena menantikan penjelasan yang tak akan kunjung tiba, dia ingin membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah kepada kedua telapak tangannya andaikan dia sedang tidak menggenggam cangkir teh sekarang.

"Master, apakah benar Anda melakukan ini hanya karena dilandasi oleh keinginan saja?"

Tomoe akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pihak yang sedikit lebih agresif di sini, dia mengambil inisiatif untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya yang berusaha untuk memancing dasar alasan akan mengapa sang Master bisa melakukan hal semacam ini kepada dirinya, keberadaan yang sebenarnya hanya setara dengan Roh, namun memiliki kekuasaan dan kelebihan lebih hebat sebagaimana mereka dirinya merupakan bagian dari Singgasana Pahlawan.

Sang Master langsung terbengong, dia tidak kebingungan, dia lebih mempertanyakan akan mengapa alasannya dipertanyakan oleh sang Servant yang sudah mendampinginya semenjak awal kedatangannya pada awal Perang Cawan Suci. Dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, dia hanya ingin Tomoe memiliki waktu senggang yang menyenangkan sehingga dia menyiapkan teh dan berbagai kue berkelas untuk mengisi waktu sang gadis yang kini tengah memakai pajama dalam bentuk kimono merah sebagai kain sumber kehangatan dan penghalang dinginnya suhu malam.

Apakah mereka masih belum bisa mengerti satu sama lain meski berbagai kejadian yang menimpa mereka pada saat Perang Cawan Suci mendekatkan mereka dengan satu sama lain?

Pertanyaan muncul di kepala milik Shinn, namun dia dengan cepat membantahnya sendiri karena dia tahu pangkal dari segala permasalahan ini. Alasannya amat simpel dan bisa disadarinya karena dia sudah cukup megenal Tomoe.

Memasang ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan, 'Benar juga,' sang Master hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sembari mengambil sebuah Macaron lagi, tapi kali ini dia tidak memasukannya ke dalam mulut milik dirinya sendiri, sebaliknya dia justru mendekatkannya ke wajah milik Tomoe.

"Tomoe, coba katakan, aaaa~," dengan nada bicara yang lemah lembut, dipenuhi kasih sayang serta perhatian, Shinn menyampaikan permintaannya yang langsung membuat sosok Tomoe kebingungan dan kaget, dicampur dengan perasaan tidak menduga akan datangnya hal semacam ini.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah buka saja, aku akan memberikan penjealasan setelah kau memakan Macaron yang ada di tanganku."

"Uhh, baiklah. Tomoe akan menurut."

Gadis itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengatakan, "Aaa~" lalu Macaron yang berada di tangan Shin segera lepas landan dan meluncur dengan pelan melalui bibir milik Tomoe menuju bagian dalam mulutnya.

Sensasi manis dan kelembutan dari Macaron yang seolah meleleh langsung menembus masuk ke dalam seluruh bagian mulut milik Tomoe, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan komentar, "Manisnya..."

Memandang ekspresi Tomoe yang seolah-olah terkejut akan rasa manis yang dimiliki oleh Macaron serta diikuti dengan komentar yang menyatakan keenakan dari Macaron yang baru saja dilahapnya, Shinn tidak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya.

Terukir senyuman hangat dan ramah di bibirnya, ia kembali memandang ke arah Tomoe yang sedang berada dalam kebahagiaan dengan memakan Macaron yang baru saja diberikannya.

"Macaron tadi rasanya enak, kan?"

Tomoe yang masih terundung oleh kebahagiaan akan rasa manis yang menyebar di seluruh mulutnya mengangguk, diberikannya jawaban yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Shinn. Tak bisa dia menutupi rasa senang karena melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Tomoe dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya lagi untuk memberikan penjelasan tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa mereka terasa enak?"

Tomoe yang akhirnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya hanya bisa berpikir barang sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan gelengan, "Maafkan, tapi Tomoe sama sekali tidak memiliki ide akan apa yang bisa membuatnya sangat enak dan menyenangkan hati pada saat disantap."

"Mereka terasa enak karena mereka dibuat dengan baik, menggunkana berbagai bahan yang baik dan benar maka mereka akan menjadi enak. Kurang lebih cara pernyataan yang sama akan menjadi caraku untuk menyampaikan alasan akan mengapa aku mengajakmu minum teh bersamaku, Tomoe."

"Hmm, maafkan Tomoe sekali lagi, tapi Tomoe tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan akan apa yang berusaha untuk Master sampaikan."

Sang Master bermata emerald hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, dia mewajari perkataan dari Tomoe karena cara kerja pikiran mereka berbeda dengan satu sama lain bahkan bisa dikatakan berbanding terbalik dengan satu sama lain. Jika Tomoe mengandalkan apa yang sudah ditanamkan dan diajarkan kepada dirinya semenjak dahulu, maka Shinn lebih fleksibel karena dia terbuka dengan opini baru yang mungkin melebihi opini sebelumnya.

Raut wajah penuh akan rasa penasaran segera mengembang di wajah milik Tomoe sebelum akhirnya dia mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar penjelasan dari sang Master yang begitu dia hormati dengan pengetahuan dan cara bicaranya yang seolah memancingnya untuk terus menjelaskan.

"Waktu bersantai adalah hal yang jarang kumiliki, kan?"

Dia berusaha memancing perhatian Tomoe dengan mengatakan hal tersebut dan dia mendapatkannya, sebuah jawaban, "Ya," segera diberikan oleh Tomoe begitu mendengarkan perkataan dari Shinn.

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Shinn menjadi semakin lebar pada saat Tomoe memberikan penegasan akan keadaannya.

"Oleh karena itu, sudah wajar rasanya jika aku, selaku orang yang ingin bersantai, menggunakan segala hal yang dia miliki untuk bisa menjadi lebih santai dengan segala tekanan yang datang dan mendera kepadaku. Jadi, cara yang baik dan benar untuk melakukannya adalah menggelegar salah satu aktivitas favoritku, yakni menikmati teh dan kue-kuean."

Tomoe mengangguk berkali-kali sebagaimana dia bisa memahami arah dari perkataan yang sedang diarahkan oleh Shinn.

Shinn melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin memeperoleh persaan santai, dan cara terbaik untuk melakukannya menurutku pribadi ialah menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kusayangi."

Tomoe mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia dengan cepat mengubahnya menjadi gelengan karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, wajahnya langsung memerah dan cara bicaranya berubah menjadi gagap, "Ap-apa-apa yang baru saja Master katakan?"

Ekspresi kebingungan digabungkan dengan rasa malu menghiasi wajah milik Tomoe, akan tetapi Shinn malah dengan tenangnya mengambil sebuah Macaron dan berkata kepada sang gadis, "Jadi untuk membantuku menghabiskan waktu bersantai, buka mulutmu, Tomoe. Katakan aaa~,"

Tentu saja, sang gadis yang masih kebingungan seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan permintaan yang diberikan kepadanya dan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri selama beberapa kali.

"Eh? Eh?"

Tomoe yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah laku dari Master-nya hanya bisa memberikan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Shinn.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda mengatakan hal semacam itu, Master?"

Dia terdengar seperti setengah berteriak, tapi suaranya teredam. Shinn menemukan hal ini agak lucu dan dia hampir tertawa karenanya tapi masih mampu menahan dirinya sehingga ia hanya menampakkan senyuman pada wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar? Tomoe adalah salah satu orang yang kusayangi, kita sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu, dan kau memilih untuk terus berada di sampingku meski Perang Cawan Suci sudah usai dan kau seharusnya bisa kembali. Aku kira selama ini kau melakukannya karena punya perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Sang Master mengatakan segalanya dengan nada bicara yang terkesan amat ringan hingga Tomoe tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memunculkan ekspresi wajah yang makin terkejut begitu mendengarkannya.

"Apakah perkiraanku salah?"

Tatapan mata emerald Shinn terarahkan kepada manik ruby milik Tomoe, sang gadis yang melihat mata emerald tersebut seperti berkaca-kaca langsung kehilangan kata-kata dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, Anda tidak salah! Perkataan dari Master sangat Tomoe mengerti dan terima."

"Uhm! Terima kasih kalau begitu Tomoe, kau memang teman yang baik."

Pada detik itu, Tomoe merasa ada sebilah pedang yang bisa disamakan dengan Rule Breaker menancap di dadanya pada saat mendengar dirinya dipanggil sebagai seorang 'teman' oleh Shinn.

'A—aku salah sangka?!' dalam hatinya dia berteriak-teriak meminta penjelasan kepada Dewa, Tuhan, atau berbagai keberadaan tertinggi akan apa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam pikiran milik Shinn mengenai dirinya.


End file.
